


34

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [34]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Reverse Chronology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	34

**[mrdaxxonford](https://mrdaxxonford.tumblr.com/)**  asked:

Final line of a story, "now we have a better excuse to not go to that waffle house anymore"

 

Okay, battle scene is definitely not the way to handle this sort of prompt so Im gonna end here afore it get too complicated so I can sleep. For future record, I wrote this backwards, the dashes show the beginning of each “scene”

———————-

“Now we have a better excuse not to go to that Waffle House anymore.”

—–

The only sound in the air was their gasping breaths, but they both stayed tense for any further surprises. Their eyes shot back and forth in case the demon reappeared, and, after a minute or two of nothing, they both sighed in exasperated joy then gripped each other in a tight hug. Wendy smiled down at her Lil Dip and gave him a noogie.

—–

“Nnrrrraaaaaghhhgggbhhlllaaaggghhh!!!” the demon screamed, both incomprehensible and pathetic. “N-no-! Not like-!” And with a *vwip* it was gone.

——

“Got it!” Dipper yelled mid-air, the chalk firmly in hand. He coughed as he hit the ground, the air forced from his lungs by the impact. He was where he needed to be though, and he completed the sigil through the pain. He couldn’t possibly say the words in his state, but Wendy could. He watched as she completed the incantation while he struggled to regain normal breathing.

—–

“Nmph!” Wendy grunted, an ethereal blade slashing her arm. The chalk fell from her hand and she damned her body’s reflexes for failing her will. It was a bad cut admittingly, but she’d finished her end of the sigil at least.

Dipper had been muttering the incantation while she distracted the demon with her half, so he could probably finish things in one fell swoop once she tossed the chalk to him. Catching it in her offhand, Wendy lobbed it towards him awkwardly. “Go long!” she instructed, trying to help him realize it was a rough throw.

——-

The demon cackled in triumph as dust flecked over its head in a monochrome rainbow.

“Damn you!” Dipper yelled, shooting a brief wink at Wendy. She gave a nod and began etching the other half of the sigil in the tiles while he distracted the creature.

“Nyeheh- wait, what!?” the demon cried, the distraction proving far too short

——-

[And here I fell asleep, writing backwards is insane. The edits just 300 words would need, imagine awhole story…]


End file.
